


Surrender

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: It's Eggsy's birthday.  Harry buys Eggsy gifts, of course...but Merlin comes up with a better idea, something that will be a gift to them all.This is a continuation of the universe fromDriving the Nail, taking place about six months later.  You don't REALLY need to read that whole thing to understand this, but it might help. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Driving the Nail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318485) by [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb). 

> So I was all ready to do a Kinktober thing, and then started pressuring myself and hating what I was writing. So I instead decided to try and do a Kink of the Week, and to try and write one-shots from other universes for some of the kinks. This kink is double penetration, of course.

Merlin climbs onto the bullet train and lets his head fall back onto the seat. He closes his eyes and sighs with exhaustion. He’s only been at HQ for ten hours – not his longest shift by far – yet he feels as if he’s been run over by a lorry. Sweat is running down his back and yet he shivers in his jumper and long-sleeved shirt.

By the time the train reaches the shop his entire body is aching. He wants a bath, a snack, and his bed, preferably in that order. Or maybe the snack before the bath. He drags himself through the shop and out the door, thankful that no one is there to bother him with a polite, “good evening, Merlin.” He’s not in the mood to be polite, or even civil.

That mood continues once he’s home and through the door. JB happily greets him with piercing yip-yaps, and it takes everything Merlin has not to kick the animal across the hall. The fact that he even has a thought like that makes him wince. He never feels that way toward a dog. Towards people – constantly – but never dogs. Perhaps he needs a drink.

“Heya, Hammy,” Eggsy says with a grin as he bounces down the hall.

Merlin growls at him and doesn’t smile back. They’ve had Daisy over three times and she’s decided that Harry is “Hawwy” and Merlin is “Hammy,” since she heard Harry call him Hamish. Harry was far too amused and Merlin was more than willing to take out his frustration on Eggsy’s perfect arse…except he found himself absolutely falling in love with Eggsy’s little sister. She was newly three years old, and she had immediately reached up for Merlin to hold her at their first encounter, settling against his shoulder and babbling at him in her half-English, half-baby alien language. He was momentarily shocked but then simply started talking back to her, and that was it. 

“I am nae interested in your games tonight, lad. I am weary and need to do a few things in the office.” He doesn’t particularly WANT to work, but if he gets at least three things done, he’ll feel less guilty about the bath and bed plans for his evening.

“All right, all right. No need to go all ogre under the bridge about it,” Eggsy says with an eye roll. Merlin desperately wants to put his boy in his place, but he’s simply too worn out. He makes due with grabbing Eggsy by the hair and pulling him for a kiss. “Mmm, hello there.” Eggsy smiles as he cups Merlin’s face in his hand to kiss him back. The smile slowly fades as he presses that hand to the other cheek, against Merlin’s forehead, and then on the back of his head. “Oh, fuck no. You ain’t doing shit in the office.”

“I beg your pardon, lad?” Merlin asks with a glare.

“You’re sick.”

“I most certainly am not. I dinnae get sick.”

“Oh, I bet you do. I bet you get sick and you either ignore it and push through it, or work harder and make yourself sicker.”

“Ye think ye know me that well?”

“Been together six months, haven’t we? Seen ya sick once or twice, even if ya wouldn’t admit it.”

“That’s right I would nae admit it, because ye are imagining things. Now out of my way, I have work to do.”

“All right.” Eggsy smiles sweetly and steps out of the way, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trakkies. Merlin gives him a suspicious look as he slips by.

“I wouldn’t mind something to eat,” he says.

“Will do!” Eggsy says cheerfully.

“Thank ye.” Merlin starts down the hall again but freezes as he hears a strange buzzing sound.

“Hi, Harry! Putting you on speaker.” Merlin slowly turns around to see Eggsy beaming at him.

“I got your alert…you need to talk to me but it is not an emergency,” Harry’s voice says.

“Eggsy, Galahad is on a mission,” Merlin snaps angrily.

“Hello, Hamish. Yes, I’m on a mission babysitting the Earl of Essex. Not exactly life-threatening work,” Harry says dryly.

“It was your turn in the rotation. Ye know we have an understanding with…”

“Yes, yes,” Harry interrupts. “What did you need, dear boy?”

“Nothing really. I just wanted to hear your voice…and to tell ya that Hamish is sick, he’s denying it, and he’s not letting me take care of him.” How Eggsy gets an actual pout in his voice Merlin will never know.

“That is nae true!” Merlin protests. “I am NOT sick, and he has NOT offered to take care of me.”

“Not yet, because yer too busy denying it. Back of his head is all sweaty, he’s pale, and his face is hot,” Eggsy informs Harry. “Just want to look after my Master, Sir…wanna be a good boy,” Eggsy says mournfully, giving Merlin a wink.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Merlin grouses, leaning against the wall. He’s too tired for this.

“Eggsy, what color are his eyes?” Harry asks suddenly.

Eggsy saunters over and stands on tiptoe. “They’re…oh. Wow. Usually they’re hazel, but right now they’re almost…green. Gold-green.”

“He’s sick. His eyes always change color when he’s sick,” Harry says decisively. “Hamish, allow the boy to take care of you or not only will I not allow you to fuck me once I’m back, but I will sleep with Eggsy for a week, make you listen to US fucking, and I will tell him your middle name.”

“Dirty pool, old man,” Merlin sneers. “All right. I may be a bit…tired. I will admit nothing more.”

“Get him tucked into bed as soon as possible, Eggsy. That’s the best medicine for him. And do not let him touch a computer or anything else connected to work.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says triumphantly. “Love you.”

“I love you, too, dear boy. I love you as well, Hamish.”

“Fuck off,” Merlin snaps.

Eggsy puts his phone back in his pocket and smile angelically. Merlin wants to put him over his knee. “All right, then, off to bed.”

“No,” Merlin growls. Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “I just…I was thinking about a bath, he finally admits. “And perhaps something to eat.”

“Ah.” Eggsy walks over to stand in front of him, gently putting his arms around him. “Ya know I just worry about ya, right, Merlin? I wanna take care of ya…kinda my job.”

“I dinnae like fussing,” Merlin snaps.

“No fussing, swear down,” Eggsy says, raising a hand to heaven. “What would ya like to eat?”

Merlin studies him suspiciously, but Eggsy honestly just looks concerned. “Something light to eat, with a cup of tea. Something I can eat in the bath.”

“I can do that. Come along.” He tugs at Merlin’s sleeve, heading for the kitchen. Merlin doesn’t move. “Said I was taking care of ya, and I meant it. Want you with me. C’mon.” 

Merlin allows himself to be pulled into the kitchen and sits down in his chair. Eggsy gets a sturdy plate out and puts some fruit on it along with a few slices of buttered bread. Tea is quickly made and put into a travel mug, something Merlin has never thought to do the few times he’s had tea in the bath. “Thank ye,” he finally says, remembering his manners. In his fatigue (he is NOT sick) he’s forgotten how much Eggsy truly loves serving. Of course he’d want to take care of Merlin.

“Welcome, Mas…” Eggsy tilts his head. Usually when he gets into serving mode, he will call them Master and Sir, and they’ve never asked him to do otherwise. “Who do you wanna be right now?” Eggsy asks softly.

“Merlin,” he replies tiredly.

“All right then, Merlin. Let’s get you up in the tub.” He leads the way up the stairs, trusting Merlin to follow him. 

Eggsy goes into the master bath, puts the plate and cup on the vanity, and starts running the water. He digs through a cabinet of bottles before finding one that pleases him, dumping an ample amount of bath oil into the water. “Ye know I dinnae like that ridiculous stuff,” Merlin growls. “That’s Harry’s domain.”

“This ain’t Harry’s,” Eggsy tells him. “Bought this myself. Helps to relax ya, takes away the aches and pains and all. Smells good, too.” He looks apprehensive. “Don’t smell girly or nothing, promise. Just…just thought it would help if either of ya ever got sick.”

“That is quite thoughtful, lad,” Merlin says, pulling off his jumper and starting on his tie. “If I ever get sick…”

“Right.” Eggsy comes over and make short work of the shirt and tie before kneeling down to take care of Merlin’s shoes and socks. He then undoes his trousers, takes them off, and finally removes the pants. “My sweet Master,” Merlin hears him say before gentle lips press against the inside of his thigh. “All right, in you go.” Eggsy helps Merlin step into the large tub. He quickly folds a fluffy towel and lays it across the back so Merlin has somewhere to rest his head.

“Aren’t ye getting in with me?”

“Can take better care of ya out here,” Eggsy says. He hands Merlin his tea. “Let you manage that.” He waits for Merlin to take a sip before giving him some bread and fruit. “Feel any better?”

“This is lovely,” Merlin says, sighing and closing his eyes. He so rarely pampers himself with something as simple as a hot bath. “I’m sure it will help with my fatigue.”

“Glad to hear it.” Eggsy feeds him the rest of the food before setting the plate aside and dipping a flannel into the water. He starts at the back of Merlin’s neck and gently washes him, drawing the flannel over Merlin’s skin with long tender strokes.

“I appreciate what ye are doing, Eggsy,” Merlin mumbles. “I am nae used to anyone caring about me in this way. Harry cares, but he knows to leave me alone, because he is nae able to do this without making it all about fussing. My mother…” Merlin’s jaw clenches at the memory. “She was not a warm woman, and as soon as I was old enough to look after myself, she dinnae care to look after me when I was sick.”

“Well, ya got me now,” Eggsy reminds him. “Don’t make ya less of a man to let someone look after ya when you’re less than one-hundred percent.”

“Aye.”

Eggsy picks up Merlin’s hand and delicately washes between his fingers. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You may ask…no guarantee I will answer.”

“Course not,” Eggsy mutters and Merlin flicks some water at him. “Did any of yer…Christ, dunno what to call them. Guess I’ll say ‘thirds.’ Did any of your thirds every look after ya when you was sick?”

“Nae, lad, it was never like that,” Merlin says honestly. It wasn’t. The thirds were there only for sexual purposes.

“So, like, what did ya have them for, then?” Merlin opens one eye to see Eggsy’s face. He looks honestly befuddled.

“For someone to fuck, have a bit of fun with in a way I could nae do with Harry.”

“Ya always told me you two had a perfectly good sex life.”

“We did…and we do. But sometimes it was amusing to bring someone in to do other things.”

“Like sub for you?”

“Not all of them subbed, but occasionally, yes.”

“Well, like what else? Kinky stuff?”

Now Merlin officially opens his eyes. Eggsy sounds anxious, and his hand has stopped moving. “Is only one side of me to be clean, lad?” Merlin snaps, just to keep Eggsy busy and distracted from whatever is making him upset.

“Oh. Sorry.” Eggsy keeps washing.

“Gregory would let me paddle him. His arse turned the most amazing shade of red under my paddle,” Merlin remembers fondly. “And Harry would tie Elliott…such beautiful knotwork against the ebony of his skin.”

“Wow…don’t…don’t think I could let you paddle me with an actual paddle,” Eggsy says quietly. “And being tied up…trust you both with my life but I couldn’t…couldn’t have it so I can’t get away.”

Merlin continues as if Eggsy hasn’t spoken. “Aaron allowed us to deprive him of all his senses…ball gag, blindfold, deafening earplugs.” He looks at Eggsy and sees the miserable expression on his face. “Ye asked, lad.”

“I did. Guess I wonder now what ya want outta me other than being a puppy or a sub. I can’t DO those things.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin surges forward, water slapping along the side of the tub. He firmly grips Eggsy’s chin in his hand. “We have never expected ye to do things ye are uncomfortable with. Do ye notice that in all our play, we have NEVER suggested one of those things? Harry and I have discussed this very topic more than once. We know you well enough by now to realize what would scare ye or make ye nervous. We would never do that. Do we seem unhappy, unsatisfied?”

“No, but…”

“Not one of our thirds, as ye call them, has ever stayed here for more than an overnight. We never considered having them live with us. We never trusted them with the truth about our work. And we never…EVER…told them we loved them. Because we never did. Appreciated them, enjoyed their company…but never loved them. Do ye understand?”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy turns his head to kiss Merlin’s palm. “Sorry…I just wanna be what ya want.”

“You are. More than we ever could have dreamt of,” Merlin says, desperately wishing Harry was there to take over the conversation.

But Eggsy seems satisfied, and Merlin leans back again. “One more question.” Merlin sighs patiently. “Did they ever have ya, like, you know, together?” Merlin gives him a confused look and Eggsy blushes. “Did…did you ever fuck them at the same time? Like both of you?”

“No,” Merlin says. He watches Eggsy carefully and sees a spark of interest in the beautiful eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“Just, you know, wondering.” Eggsy gets up on his knees to wash Merlin’s legs. “Finish your tea.”

“Yes, Eggsy,” Merlin says obediently and Eggsy gives him a shocked look.

Something awakens Merlin in the middle of the night but his flu-addled brain doesn’t let him immediately react. He looks at the clock – midnight – and tries to turn toward the sound. Unfortunately he’s buried under a quilt of Eggsy Unwin and cannot move the way he wants. The lamp in the corner flicks on and Harry is smiling down at him. “Still under the weather, Hamish?” Harry looks at the nightstand and smirks. When Eggsy sleeps in their bed the nightstand is normally covered with wipes, lube, toys, and condoms. Tonight it has an empty teacup, tissues, and medicine. Harry looks at the way Eggsy is cuddled against Merlin and his smile softens.

“Not a word, Harry,” Merlin whispers sternly. Harry makes a ‘who me?’ face.

“Harry?” Eggsy sleepily opens his eyes and smiles.

“Yes, darling, I’m home. Go back to sleep…I’m going to get a bite to eat,” Harry says quietly. He kisses Eggsy on the forehead, then kisses Merlin. “He was right. You’re sick.”

“Aye,” Merlin finally admits.

Harry lets out a “humph” and leaves the bedroom. Merlin buries his face in his sweet boy’s hair and falls back asleep.

A few days later Merlin is finally feeling more like himself and has forgotten he ever admitted he was sick. He and Harry are sitting at the kitchen table finishing their tea while Eggsy gathers the wash from the dryer and takes it upstairs to fold. “Eggsy, come here,” Merlin says sternly.

“Yeah?” Eggsy comes over and props the washbasket on his hip.

“Put that down.” Eggsy obeys. Merlin pulls him down by his worn vest and gives him a hard kiss, biting at his bottom lip. “I’m feeling much better now. Not as…fatigued.”

“Good,” Eggsy says breathlessly.

“When ye finish and come back down, I would prefer that ye come down naked.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy’s cheeks turn pink and he darts his eyes over to Harry. Harry simply sips at his tea and smiles over the rim of the cup as he reads the newspaper.

Merlin gives Eggsy’s arse a smack. “Off you go.” 

Eggsy picks up his washbasket and stumbles out of the room. “Well…someone’s feeling a bit frisky this morning.” Harry finishes his tea and takes his cup to the sink.

“I am never frisky.” Merlin holds out his cup and Harry refills it. “I wished to talk to ye about Eggsy’s birthday. Ye know it is next weekend.”

“Yes.” Harry brightens considerably and Merlin rolls his eyes. “I’ve already purchased a few things. A new coat for the winter, a pair of those ghastly trainers he likes, a Virgin Experience Day…”

Merlin spits out his tea. “I beg your pardon?”

“Really, Hamish,” Harry scoffs, wiping at the table with his napkin. “Virgin as in the corporation, you idiot.” Harry smiles proudly. “We’ll have to travel a bit, but he’ll get the chance to drive five superfast cars, get his photo taken…cars like Aston Martins, Lamborghinis, Ferraris…he will love it.”

“Well, that’s all well and good, I suppose.”

“Why? What did YOU have in mind?” Harry leans against the counter and raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, I do love when ye get cocky.” Merlin gets up and walks over to his husband. He presses his body against Harry’s and grinds a bit. “Adorable.”

“Stop being such a tease.”

“I know something he wants but is far too timid to ask for.”

“Like what?”

Merlin leans in and gives Harry a slow, tantalizing kiss. “He would like to have us both.”

“He has us both all the time.” 

Merlin closes his eyes and counts to ten. “Nae, Harry…he wishes to have us both inside him at the same time.”

Harry’s mouth falls open. “He said that?”

“Not in so many words, but we had an interesting conversation the other day about our past partners and what they’d do for us. He felt as if he was lacking in some way…” Merlin slaps his hand over Harry’s mouth as he starts to speak. “No need…I took care of it. He knows that what we have with him is different.”

“It most certainly is,” Harry mumbles around Merlin’s fingers.

“He then asked if we’d ever fucked someone together…although he didn’t say it that way. I said no and there was something in his eyes. He definitely was not disgusted by the idea.”

“Interesting.” Then Harry frowns. “No…we couldn’t do that to him.”

“Why not? He’s the one that brought it up.”

“It’s so…extreme. He’s willing to do so much for us, Hamish, but this is much more than just throwing a pair of puppy ears onto his head and barking. It takes an immense amount of trust.”

“I realize that, Harry.”

Harry shakes his head. “It’s not what he meant. I wish it was…I’ve fantasized about this more than once. But I’m not sure I’m willing to take the chance. You must have been imagining things.”

“I was imagining things?” In an instant Merlin has Harry in a headlock. “I think not, Galahad. I dinnae imagine things. That boy wants both our pricks in his tight little arse.”

“I think you were projecting your own filthy dreams and heard what you wanted to hear.” Harry elbows Merlin in the stomach and Merlin’s hold only tightens. “Quit fighting like a street rat.”

“You know you love it,” Merlin manages. “I’m nae making anything up. He wants it…he trusts us.”

Harry sweeps Merlin’s leg with one of his own and they both go down. They continue to roll about and scuffle, wrestling for domination even as Merlin feels both their cocks get hard. Harry is practically humping his leg as he tries to pin Merlin’s hands above his head.

“Aw, c’mon,” Eggsy whines as he comes into the kitchen naked as the day he was born. “Ya started the foreplay without me?”

Later that afternoon as they cuddle a sated and spent Eggsy between them, Merlin meets Harry’s gaze over the light brown hair. “Lad, I have a birthday surprise for ye.” Harry gives him a dirty look, which Merlin answers with what he hopes is a charming smile.

“Really?” Eggsy rouses himself enough to look interested. “You ain’t gotta do nothing for my birthday, Merlin. Just thankful to be with you two.”

“Dearest boy.” Harry gives him a tender kiss, stroking his cheek. “We are quite thankful you were born, and wish to celebrate that happy day.”

“Harry.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s neck, still pulling himself from a bit of a sub drop. 

Merlin inches closer, resting his soft prick against Eggsy’s beautiful arse and wrapping an arm around him. “What would ye think about a weekend away?” Harry’s eyebrows go into his hair.

“A weekend away?” Eggsy repeats. “Where, like a hotel or sommat?”

“Something like that, but nae here in London. I said away and I meant it. Somewhere outside the city, an hour’s drive, perhaps two. A quaint little cottage…if that sounded like something ye would be liking.”

Eggsy rubs at his eyes and stares at Merlin. “Ya wanna take me away for the weekend to a cottage? Just us, just me, you and Harry?”

“Aye.”

“What do you think?” Eggsy turns to Harry.

“I think it is not MY birthday, my boy.” Harry playfully bops him on the nose. 

“Wait.” Eggsy wrinkles his nose. “A cottage outside the city, for a whole weekend? Knowing you, this ain’t coming cheap. I ain’t worth all that.”

Merlin sighs. “I would think that a good boy would simply be grateful to his Master and Sir for wishing to whisk him away for a weekend of privacy and romantic seclusion. It is a shame we dinnae have such a boy, don’t you agree, Harry?”

“I do agree. It is a pity…because it would be such a gift for US to be able to spoil a boy in that way, to play with him and spoil him and love on him.” Harry sighs dramatically and Merlin fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“I am that boy!” Eggsy almost shouts. “I mean, I am. I wanna be him, I mean I am him,” he babbles. “It sounds fucking aces, and I want it. It’s just…hard for me to accept a gift like that.”

“Well, I shall tell you how to accept it. You simply turn to your Master, give him one of your sweetest kisses, and say thank you,” Harry says.

Eggsy rolls over in Merlin’s arms. “Thank you for wanting to spoil me and take me away, Master,” Eggsy says, and gives Merlin a kiss that actually makes his knees weak while lying down.

“This can still be taken away from ye if ye dinnae behave between now and then,” Merlin says sternly. 

“Oh, I’ll be good,” Eggsy says earnestly. Then his face falls as he looks at Harry. “But what if you get called out on a mission?”

“I believe I can manipulate a few things to make sure Harry is only called upon if absolutely necessary,” Merlin says. “And I will make sure to inform my staff that I will be unavailable as well. The Wizard needs a vacation now and then.”

“Simply amazing how things have all fallen into place,” Harry drawls, making a face at Merlin.

“You didn’t know about this, did you?” Eggsy asks Harry.

“I did not, but I trust my husband to occasionally do things to surprise me as well.”

“Well, if you’d strive to earn such surprises, as Eggsy does, ye might get more.” Merlin leans across Eggsy to kiss his husband. “Now do be quiet. I wish to nap with my boy.” He wraps himself around Eggsy and closes his eyes. Harry lets out a snort but rests his hand on Merlin’s bare hip, Eggsy happily sighing between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's official. I'm going to hell for this. If you'd like to join me in my handbasket, you can find me at @zebraljb on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cottage where they go on holiday...conveniently named The Tryst.
> 
> https://www.grove-cottages.co.uk/The%20Tryst/

SURRENDER – 2

“Harry…what the hell is that?” Merlin stands by the front door and stares up at his husband as he descends the stairs.

“My luggage,” Harry say serenely. He’s carrying a large suitcase as well as a garment bag.

“We ain’t going out like fancy, are we?” Eggsy asks nervously, shouldering his own duffle. “I didn’t pack for fancy.”

“No, Eggsy, we aren’t going out fancy. We won’t be going out for all. The cottage will be stocked with basic foodstuffs, enough for ye to make us decent meals,” Merlin informs him.

“I will not be caught somewhere without at least two suits,” Harry says.

“Ye will nae be “caught” at all, you peacock! This is a weekend getaway!” Merlin all but yells.

“It’s okay, Merlin, yeah? He can have his suits, it’s all good.” Eggsy, always the peacemaker, stands in front of Merlin and goes on tiptoe to kiss him. “Let’s just get going. If he’s more comfortable in his suits than naked with you and me, that’s on him.”

Harry makes a disappointed face. “I do plan on being naked with you.”

Eggsy ignores him. “C’mon, Merlin. Let’s go pack our stuff in the car.” He picks up Merlin’s bag as well as his own.

“I have this.” Merlin picks up a large leather case and carries it out to the car, placing it in the boot. Harry and Eggsy put the other bags in and Merlin slams it shut. “Go ahead and get in, I’ll just lock up.”

“Feels weird not to have to worry about JB,” Eggsy says almost mournfully. “Guess he’ll be okay with Mum, though.”

“Don’t worry, darling, Hamish and I will keep you quite occupied,” Harry says with a subtle pinch to Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy actually giggles as he climbs in the back of the car.

When Merlin returns to the car Harry is kissing Eggsy in the backseat. “Oh no you don’t,” Merlin growls. “Harry, up here with me. I will not have ye making all sorts of sex noises in the back where I cannae see OR join in.”

“But Eggsy will be lonely,” Harry protests even as he opens the door again.

“I’ll be fine, Harry. Might take a nap,” Eggsy says. “Let you two old men drive and navigate.”

“Keep that up, boy, and your first night at the cottage will be mighty lonely,” Merlin threatens.

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says sweetly, balling up his hoodie and laying his head against it.

“Now, Harry, we have a few hours here in the car. We will be discussing why you came back with half the ammunition but no body count on your last mission,” Merlin says.

“Christ,” Harry moans, letting his head thud against the window.

Merlin only lectures Harry for the first thirty minutes and soon he has nodded off against the window. Merlin glances into the rearview mirror and sees Eggsy fast asleep in the back, head tucked against his hoodie, mouth wide open. Merlin smiles fondly as he watches his boy nap. He’s been eager about the trip although he had no clue what Merlin has in store for him. Harry couldn’t wait, of course, and gave Eggsy his birthday gifts early. The new trainers are on his feet, although it isn’t quite cold enough for the new coat. 

Merlin allows the woman on the GPS to give him directions and before he knows it they’re pulling up before an adorable cottage. “Rise and shine, my sleeping beauties…we’re here.”

“Sitrep!” Harry barks, sitting up straight.

“Harry, we’re here. At the cottage.” Merlin pats Harry’s leg and climbs out of the car.

“Fuck…I slept the whole way?” Eggsy climbs out and stretches, giving them a lovely view of a bit of his abdomen as his vest rises up. He rubs at his eyes and then touches his toes.

“You did,” Merlin says absently, watching Eggsy bend and twist.

“Horny old man,” Harry murmurs as he goes past him. “Do we have a key?”

“In the box by the door…passcode is six one one two,” Merlin tells him. “But dinnae worry, Eggsy and I will get the bags, Your Highness.”

Harry ignores him and goes to the front door. “This is beautiful, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers, staring at the cottage as they unload the bags. “I don’t…I can’t believe…”

“Ye deserve it, my lad,” Merlin says. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Happy birthday.”

“Best birthday ever,” Eggsy tells him. “Thank you.”

“And to think I have nae even give ye your gift yet,” Merlin says mysteriously.

Harry unlocks the door but comes back to get his own bags. Once they’re inside Eggsy sighs happily. The house is old but is decorated in a way that still makes it light and welcoming. “So, guess this is yer bedroom.” Eggsy pokes his nose into the master. “I’ll take the one that opens into the garden.”

“Nae, lad, ye will be sleeping here with us,” Merlin tells him, taking Eggsy’s bag and putting it on the bed. “Although this bed is nae as big as ours at home, we can all fit.”

“Really? Ya want me sleeping with ya every night?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“I would be more than happy to have you sleeping with us all the time, darling,” Harry says. “You are the one who goes back to the other room.”

“You’re married. You should sleep together,” Eggsy says stubbornly.

“Silly boy,” Harry says with a sigh. “But this place is too lovely to have that argument yet again.”

“Why don’t ye go downstairs and start our dinner, Eggsy, and we will take care of unpacking,” Merlin suggest. “Do ye mind if we open your bag and put things away?”

“Course I don’t mind. Like I got anything to hide from the two of you.” Eggsy gives them each a kiss and bounces out the door. 

“I will take care of Eggsy’s bag,” Harry announces, unzipping it and frowning. “Really. Everything will wrinkle.” He starts removing things and refolding them.

“Ye are nervous,” Merlin realizes. “Ye are unsettled.”

“I am fine,” Harry announces. “But yes, the thought of what you wish to do to him concerns me.”

“What WE will do to him, and he wants it, Harry. I promise he does,” Merlin says earnestly. “And if for one second it seems like he doesn’t, ye know I will stop immediately.”

“Yes, I know. It’s strange…it just feels like a big step in our relationship, something we’ve never done.”

“Aye, husband.” Merlin gives him a tender kiss. Harry smiles and goes to the wardrobe and opens it, his smile broadening as he sees what’s on the shelf. “Nae, Harry, ye will NOT iron his vests.”

Eggsy makes a simple yet delicious pasta dish for dinner, which Harry and Merlin pair with an excellent wine. Merlin’s not planning on seriously playing in the bedroom that night, so he doesn’t mind that he and Harry finish the bottle together. Eggsy takes a few sips from Harry’s glass and declares he doesn’t like it, although he has no problem sitting on Harry’s lap and partaking of wine-flavored kisses after dinner.

“I should do the dishes,” he says with a sigh, giggling as Harry noses along his throat and nips here and there.

“Harry, let him go so he can do his work,” Merlin orders.

“You are NOT the boss of me, Hamish, here or at work,” Harry points out, but he regretfully lets Eggsy stand up. 

“Would ya like tea?” Eggsy asks, already reaching for the kettle.

“Allow me, lad, so ye can clean up our dinner.” Merlin takes the kettle as well as a kiss.

“Mmm…” Eggsy smiles up at him and yet again Merlin wonders at their good fortune.

“We’d like to talk to ye as ye work, Eggsy,” Merlin says, digging through the cupboards for the tea.

“Uh, ya would?” 

Merlin turns to see Eggsy frozen in front of the sink, his spine stiff as a board. Harry gives Merlin a dirty look. “It is nae serious, Eggsy. Well, it is, but not in a life-changing way.” Merlin stops talking and clears his throat. He’s babbling. By now both Eggsy and Harry are staring at him in confusion. “The dishes willnae wash themselves,” he snaps, and Eggsy jumps to attention. “Do ye remember when I was fatigued…”

“Sick,” Eggsy and Harry say as one.

“Fuck off,” Merlin growls. “When I was fatigued and ye bathed me, we discussed our past thirds, as ye call them.”

“Yeah, I remember.” 

Merlin waits until Eggsy’s done running water in the sink. “Ye asked if Harry and I have ever fucked a man together…at the same time.”

“Yes.” Eggsy’s voice is tiny.

“If I am nae mistaken, ye are interested in this idea.” Merlin pours a cup of tea and hands it to Harry before preparing cups for Eggsy and himself.

Eggsy washes three plates before answering. “Yeah, I, uh, I might have done some research into that?”

“Meaning you watched some double penetration porn, my boy?” Harry asks.

The back of Eggsy’s neck turns red. “Yeah,” he mumbles.

“Why didn’t you SAY so?” Harry exclaims. “I have bookmarked a very nice selection of videos on my favorite site. I could…”

“Not now, Harry.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Would ye be interested in this particular thing with the two of us?”

Eggsy finally turns around. “Of course I’m interested in it with you! Like I want my arse going on anyone else’s dick!”

“Well, thank you,” Merlin says, shocked by the outburst. “Just because ye have fantasized and watched it, however, does nae mean ye wish it to actually happen.”

Eggsy looks confused, embarrassed, and turned on all at once. Merlin looks at Harry and jerks his head in Eggsy’s direction. “Dearest, we would never wish to pressure you,” Harry begins, coming over to cup Eggsy’s chin in his hand. “I know Merlin told you we’ve never done that with anyone before.” Eggsy nods and Harry kisses his nose. “So we are as new to it as you are.” Eggsy nods again. “If you were interested, we would love to share something like this with you. But only if you really want it. NOT because we want it. It must be a unanimous decision, do you understand?”

“I understand.” Eggsy’s beautiful eyes are huge and Harry kisses his lips this time.

“I suppose what we’re trying to say…what I’M trying to say…is that we would very much like to do this, if ye are agreeable,” Merlin says. “It is part of my gift to you, I suppose, although ye are the one giving us the gift, if ye think about it.”

Eggsy dries his hands. “Come here, please,” he says, crooking his finger at Merlin. Merlin gets up and walks over. Eggsy gives him a long slow kiss, then turns and does the same to Harry. “I love you two, more than life itself. And I love that a simple, ‘can we both fuck you in the arse at the same time’ question has turned into a serious discussion. I love that, because it means you two really love me and care about me, or you’d just bring it up in bed tonight or sommat.” He kisses them each again. “Yes, I wanna do this, on one condition.”

“Name it,” Harry says immediately.

“YOU are not allowed to freak out or worry that it’s bad for me.” Eggsy pokes Harry in the chest. “I trust you two, yeah? And YOU…” Eggsy pokes Merlin. “YOU are not allowed to set this up like a fucking mission, with a plan and all. Make sure we got what we need, yeah, but maybe don’t be all Robot Merlin, Kingsman Quartermaster?”

“Fair enough,” Harry replies. “But that means YOU cannot go along with any part of this simply because you think we want it. I know you enjoy serving us, darling, but that only can go so far.”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy says. “Now sit down and let’s talk about something else. I got dishes to do and my tea’s getting cold.”

“I love you, Eggsy.” Harry kisses his forehead and sits back down.

“As do I.” Merlin kisses Eggsy again and joins Harry at the table.

Harry builds a fire in the living room fireplace and they settle in for a quiet evening. Merlin reads the news on his tablet, occasionally reading a few things aloud, while Harry goes through some paperwork at a tiny table in the corner. Normally Merlin would complain about Harry bringing work on a holiday, but he knows that Harry enjoys scribbling about at his reports with Merlin and Eggsy nearby. Eggsy kneels at Harry’s side, his head on Harry’s leg, Harry’s hand occasionally scratching through his hair. 

“I believe our boy is falling asleep,” Merlin comments at half-nine, watching Eggsy’s head almost slide off Harry’s leg.

“M’not tired,” Eggsy says immediately. That is followed by a yawn that almost cracks his head in two. “Wanna stay up.”

“We’re not doing anything tonight, dearest boy,” Harry coos, running a fingertip along Eggsy’s earlobe. Eggsy shivers and squeaks, the sound making Merlin smile. Eggsy has very sensitive ears. “We are all tired from the drive, and I’d like to start something like this with the energy to finish it.”

“True.” Eggsy sighs and stands up, stretching a bit as he yawns again. “Do we need to take anything upstairs?”

“No, lad, I’ll lock up,” Merlin says. It’s always been something he feels the need to do, to go around one last time and check the doors and windows. 

“We’ll wait for you,” Harry says, organizing his papers and putting them away.

Eggsy waits at the bottom of the stairs and once Merlin and Harry are ready they all go up together. There is an en suite bath with the master bedroom but Eggsy goes to the hallway loo to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Harry and Merlin do their nightly dance around the bath, and by the time they’re finished Eggsy is sitting on the edge of the large bed in his pants. “What do ya want me to wear?” 

“It’s your birthday, lad, whatever ye wish.” Merlin removes his clothes and puts them away, rolling his eyes as he sees Harry pull on his favorite red satin pajamas. “Really, Harry?”

“It’s a strange place. Who knows what could come up in the middle of the night?”

“I know what I HOPE comes up in the middle of the night,” Eggsy says with a saucy grin, sauntering over to Merlin and running a finger over his soft cock.

“Behave, boy, or I will send ye to the other bedroom,” Merlin says, but his voice holds very little warning. He loves that Eggsy is so comfortable with him that he can tease or joke. Most people find it quite intimidating to even think of making fun of Merlin.

“Doubt it,” Eggsy says with a wink. He takes off his pants and lays them on a chair, and as soon as his back is turned Merlin gives his pert arse a hard spank. “Fuck!” Eggsy cries, glaring at Merlin over his shoulder as he rubs his pink arsecheek.

“Consider that your warning, lad.” 

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy gives Merlin one last reproachful look before climbing into bed. Harry turns on a small lamp in the corner of the room before sliding in next to him on one side, giving Eggsy a tender kiss as soon as he’s under the covers.

As Merlin said, the bed is large, but smaller than they were used to. They ended up cuddling a bit closer, but no one was complaining. Harry turns off the nightstand light and they twine their legs together, Harry’s arm across Eggsy’s waist, and Eggsy’s head on Merlin’s shoulder. “This is aces,” Eggsy whispers in the dark. “Dunno what I did in a past life to deserve you two, but I’m grateful I did it.”

“Sweet boy.” Harry gives him a few more kisses. 

“Night, Harry.” Eggsy turns his head and plants a line of soft kisses along Merlin’s jaw. “Night, Merlin.”

“Good night, lad.” Merlin reaches for Harry’s hand and kisses it. “Good night, husband.”

“Good night, Hamish.” 

It seems like only moments later that Merlin is stirred into wakefulness, but the clock on the nightstand says half-eleven. He realizes the reason for his disturbed sleep when he feels Eggsy carefully wriggle out from under the covers and out of the bed. Harry mumbles something but Merlin can tell his husband’s awake. Eggsy tiptoes about the room, digging through a drawer until he finds a sweater of Merlin’s and tugs it on. He then pulls on his pants, slides his feet into his slippers, and sneaks out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Harry asks sleepily when the door closes.

“Eggsy is awake.”

“Why?”

“I dinnae know, Harry…I was sleeping. I’ll check on him.”

Harry rolls closer and gives him a sloppy kiss. He sleeps light, as any spy does, but he’s always able to immediately fall back to sleep. “Love you.”

“Yes, Harry.” Merlin runs his fingers through the curls and slides out of bed, finding a pair of pajama bottoms and his dressing gown.

He tries to keep quiet but his slippers still make quiet slapping noises as he heads down the steps. He finds Eggsy wrapped in a quilt in front of the fire in the living room. There are just enough embers to highlight the haunted look on Eggsy’s face. 

“Are ye all right, lad?” Merlin folds himself onto the floor next to Eggsy. He opens his arms tentatively and Eggsy immediately snuggles close. “Christ, lad, ye are shaking!”

“Nightmare,” Eggsy whispers, burying his face in Merlin’s neck.

“If ye are troubled in your sleep, ye should waken one of us,” Merlin says. “We could help ye.”

“Don’t wanna bother ya with bad dreams like I’m a little kid,” Eggsy says.

“It is nae a bother if ye are truly suffering,” Merlin promises.

“Dreamt about that day in the shop…with Dean and his dogs,” Eggsy mumbles against Merlin’s skin. “You and Harry didn’t get there in time…and they…they beat me and then they…” Eggsy whimpers and Merlin feels tears against his skin.

“I wish to heaven I would have allowed Harry to kill that bastard when we had the chance,” Merlin growls. “Have ye had this dream before?”

“Yeah…but different things happen. The worst one…the worst one is where they kill one of you and let the other go, and then you hate me…tell me it’s all my fault.”

“We would never do that to ye, lad…but it doesn’t matter. That’s NOT what happened, we DID get there in time, and they cannae touch ye ever again.” Merlin does his best to remain calm, although the only thing he wants to do is drive back to London, find Dean Baker, and pull out his internal organs with a crochet hook. “We will always be there for ye.”

“I know. But sometimes the dreams are so fucking real.” 

“Move a moment, Eggsy.” Merlin shuffles them around a bit until he’s sitting with his back against the sofa and Eggsy cradled between his legs, Eggsy’s back against his chest. “There. Much more comfortable.”

Eggsy pulls the quilt up to cover them both. “Been thinking about the whole…well, what we talked about.”

“Aye?”

“Yeah…when we do it, I know how I want it to be. Saw all sorts of positions in the videos I watched, and I know we’ll have to do a bit of trial and error or sommat, but I want you on your back, I want to be on top of you, and I want you to be in me first.”

“I thought there was to be no mission planning,” Merlin tries to joke. He knows he’s succeeded when he feels a pinch to his leg under the blanket.

Eggsy picks up Merlin’s arms and wrap them around his body. “You make me feel safe, Merlin. Love Harry, and I know he’d paint the world red with someone’s blood if they ever laid a hand on me, but you…you’re my Master, and I just trust you.”

Merlin is happy Eggsy can’t see his face. He can feel his skin burn with blushes, and he buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. Harry loves him, but Eggsy has a faith in him that he cannot understand. “I will do my level best to make it good for ye, Eggsy. And if that is how ye wish it to be, it’s how it will happen. I…that sounds perfect.”

Eggsy wriggles a bit in his arms before starting to snicker. “Hamish McNair…we are having a moment here and yer dick is shoving its way into my back.”

“I cannae help it if talking about sharing your tight little arse with Harry is getting me hard,” Merlin snaps. 

Eggsy actually giggles. “Now I’m gonna have all sorts of different dreams…the kind when I wake up moaning yer name.”

“Good. Better than a nightmare.” Merlin turns Eggsy’s head by his hair and gives him a kiss. “Now let’s get up to bed. This floor is doing horrible things for my back.”

“Poor Merlin.” Eggsy turns around and gives him a kiss. “Thanks for listening.”

“I mean it, lad. Ye have another nightmare like this, ye come to us. Consider it an order.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy whispers. He kisses the top of Merlin’s head. “Bed sounds good.”

The next day is a mixture of laziness and activity. They all sleep in until after nine, and Eggsy makes them a nice big breakfast that makes lunch an absolutely ridiculous idea. Harry actually dozes off again on the sofa around noon, Merlin takes an emergency call from his assistant, and Eggsy goes for a run through the tiny nearby village. 

“Hey, Merlin,” Eggsy says, panting a bit as he enters the room. He’s rubbing a towel over his sweaty head, and as he leans in to kiss Merlin he pulls away.

“Dinnae drip on me, filthy boy.”

“I’m not!” Eggsy protests. He grins as he looks over at Harry. “Poor old man.”

“I heard that,” Harry mumbles from the sofa. 

“I coulda been talking to Merlin.”

“I hope ye know better than that,” Merlin says with an arched eyebrow. 

“Was thinking about dinner…”

“Don’t ye think something light would be wise?” Merlin asks. “Perhaps we could just have a bit of a snack now…I saw fruit in there, some cheese and bread?”

“Sounds aces,” Eggsy says. “I should probably shower.”

“Ye most definitely should,” Merlin says in a low voice, just to watch Eggsy shiver. “And I also think ye should make sure to use what I have laying out on the nightstand.”

Eggsy swallows hard and his cheeks turn pink. “Yes, Master,” he whispers. He stumbles over his own feet as he hurries upstairs.

Harry yawns, stretches, and slowly sits up. “Why did you let me fall asleep?”

“Because we are on holiday, Harry. It is nae ungentlemanly for ye to take a nap.”

Merlin smiles as Harry stands up and stretches again. His hair is in unruly curls and there are pillow marks on his face. “I wasted time sleeping.”

“It’s nae like ye missed anything, Harry. I was working, Eggsy went for a run. And now we are going to have a light snack.”

Harry sits back down on the sofa and pats the seat next to him. Merlin huffs out a sigh but goes to sit next to his husband. Harry actually lays back down, stretching out and placing his legs on Merlin’s lap. Merlin sighs again and starts massaging Harry’s feet. “Oh, bloody hell!” Harry gasps. “Christ, that feels incredible. You have magic hands, Hamish.”

“Of course I do.” Merlin’s strong thumbs find all the right places to make Harry squirm. 

“Mmm so are…are we still doing this tonight?”

“Aye,” Merlin says. “Eggsy and I spoke about it when he was up with his nightmare. He really wants to do this, Harry. And he trusts us to take care of him.”

“Okay,” Harry moans into the crook of his arm.

Eggsy returns downstairs in a vest and trakkies. “Massaging Harry’s feet again?” He asks, smiling as he looks at a pink-faced Harry sprawled out over Merlin’s lap.

“Aye. He’s like a spoiled cat.”

“An aristocat!” Eggsy beams at the thought. “All posh and adorable.”

“Do NOT call me that again,” Harry growls.

“Oh, I am SO calling you that.” Eggsy practically bounces in place. “I’m gonna go make our snack now. Cheese and fruit for me and Merlin, a saucer of milk for the aristocat.” He giggles as he heads for the kitchen.

“Now look what you’ve done!” Harry angrily glares up at Merlin.

Merlin leans down to kiss his husband. “I’ve made our lover giggle. I’m such a monster.”

“Yes, you are,” Harry mutters, but he accepts the kisses without complaint.

They sit out in the garden to have their snack, surrounded by the high brick walls and beautiful flowering plants. Merlin mostly nibbles at his food in silence, listening to Eggsy and Harry discuss changes they’d like to make to their own garden.

“This sounds quite lovely,” Harry says. “I cannot wait.”

“So…basically what I’m hearing is that ye will be giving instructions, Eggsy will be doing the hard labor, and I will be finding the money to pay for it?” Merlin asks.

“Not exactly, but I suppose that is the jist of it,” Harry says as he sips at his tea.

“Like you really mind watching me do hard labor,” Eggsy points out. “Gotta wait until it gets warmer out, so more than likely I’ll be out there working without a shirt…”

“I suppose making changes to the garden is nae a BAD idea,” Merlin muses, and Eggsy grins at him. 

Eggsy finishes his tea in a gulp and comes to kneel before Merlin. “This has been nice and all, Master,” he says cajolingly. “But been so good today, did everything ya said…gotta be honest, been fucking gagging for you and Sir ever since we talked about things.” His hands slide up and down Merlin’s thighs. “Plug feels good and all, but I’d really have yer dick inside me.” 

Harry’s eyebrows raise. “You’ve been wearing a plug?”

“Since I got back from my run,” Eggsy tells him. His fingernails scratch up and down Merlin’s legs.

“So the plug is making my little slag hungry?” Merlin runs his thumb along Eggsy’s bottom lip. Eggsy takes the tip in and sucks on it.

“Yes, Master, please…dying for it.”

“Good. That’s why I asked ye to put it in.” Merlin sips at his tea and looks out over the garden.

“Master, PLEASE,” Eggsy whines. Merlin notices Harry adjust himself. 

“We will go inside, but first ye must take care of your Sir. He looks quite uncomfortable.” Eggsy immediately looks around, as does Harry. “No one can see ye…the garden walls are high and the next house tall enough to see in is too far away,” Merlin promises. “I want to watch ye gag on your Sir’s prick.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy knee-walks over to Harry who immediately spreads his knees a bit. Eggsy eagerly undoes Harry’s trousers and has his cock out in record time.

“Christ!” Harry hisses, one hand burying itself in Eggsy’s hair as Eggsy’s mouth bobs on his cock. “Not so fast, darling, or I won’t be able to participate in our planned festivities.”

“Been horny for days, swear down,” Eggsy gasps as he comes up for air. “Tried to behave and not beg for it, but we ain’t had sex in forever.”

“It’s been four days,” Merlin says in amusement.

“Four days too fucking long.” Eggsy gets back to work and soon Harry is all but thrusting himself off the chair.

“That will do, boy,” Merlin says. Eggsy ignores him and flicks his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock. “I said that will DO, boy.” He grabs Eggsy by the hair and yanks him away. “Disobey me again and ye will watch me fuck Harry as ye sit with nothing but that plug in your arse for the rest of the weekend…am I understood?”

“Y-yes, Master. Sorry, Master.” Eggsy hangs his head, lips full and red and wet.

“Very well. Go up to the bedroom and undress. I wish to find ye on the bed with your arse in the air when we arrive.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy neatly puts Harry away, although his trousers don’t fit as well as they normally do. Eggsy gathers their dishes without being asked and heads back into the house.

Merlin stands and helps Harry to his feet. “You are an evil bastard, Hamish,” Harry growls, adjusting himself yet again.

“Eggsy is not the only one I like to tease.” Merlin nips at Harry’s bottom lip.

They make their way into the house, occasionally stopping to kiss in the hallway, on the stairs, just outside the bedroom. They’ve been together for decades but Merlin will never tire of Harry’s mouth against his. “Well, isn’t that a lovely sight?” Harry murmurs as they enter the bedroom.

Eggsy is naked on the bed as directed, leaning forward on his elbow so his delectable arse is in the air. A silver metallic plug is nestled in his hole, and as he wiggles his hips a bit the metal catches the light. “A lovely sight indeed,” Merlin agrees. He walks over and gives Eggsy’s arse a firm smack, causing him to gasp. “You obeyed my orders, Eggsy. Good boy.” He grasps the end of the plug and starts to work it in and out. “Get undressed, Harry,” Merlin commands. He hears Harry mumble something about ‘bossy husbands’ but he quickly removes his clothes and puts them away. “Take over for me here, would you?”

“Gladly,” Harry says. He slowly pushes the plug all the way in, leans forward to kiss his way up Eggsy’s spine, and then pulls the plug out just as slowly.

“Harry,” Eggsy whines, arching his back. “Fuck!”

“Easy, dearest,” Harry whispers. “You’re doing so well.”

Merlin goes to the leather bag in the corner and opens it. He comes back with a pump bottle of lube and a large dildo. He leans down to kiss the back of Eggsy’s neck. “We are going to take our time getting ye ready, my lad. Get ye good and open. And at ANY time, and I mean ANY time, ye dinnae feel comfortable or ye are in true pain, ye will say your safeword. There is no discussion on this. Ye will safeword out, we will stop, and ye will not be judged or punished. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy buries his face in the pillow. Merlin motions to Harry and he steps away from the bed.

“I want your full attention, Eggsy.” Eggsy slowly looks up at Merlin. “Repeat what I just said to ye.”

“Yer gonna take your time getting me ready for ya, and if it hurts too much or I don’t feel good about it, I’m to say my safeword and we stop. And it ain’t my fault and I ain’t done nothing wrong.”

“Good.” Merlin hands the lube and dildo to Harry. “Now, your Sir is going to use the toy on ye as I get ready. Just relax.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy chases one more kiss before burying his face in the pillow again. He hisses as the plus is removed, then groans as the lube-covered dildo starts working its way inside him. “Oh fuck…that’s so big…”

“You take it so beautifully, my boy,” Harry says, his eyes glued to the way Eggsy’s body takes the dildo millimeter by millimeter. “Just relax.” He smooths his hand over Eggsy’s arse. “Such a good boy for us.”

Merlin takes his time getting undressed before going to the en suite and returning with a glass of water and some towels. He then goes back to the leather case and returns with two cockrings. “All right, Harry, that will do.” Harry pumps the dildo in and out a few more times before stepping away from the bed. “Sit up, lad.” Eggsy slowly sits, his pupils blown wide with desire. “Here.” Merlin holds out the cockrings.

“You want me to wear two of these?” Eggsy asks incredulously.

“Nae, lad, they aren’t for you.”

Eggsy’s eyes grow wider. “For…for you two? You ain’t never…”

“I have a sneaking suspicion this will be more intense than anything we’ve ever felt,” Merlin says. “I for one dinnae wish for it to end too soon.”

“Agreed,” Harry says.

“Um, okay.” Eggsy shrugs and carefully works the strap of leather onto Harry’s cock and balls, and then does the same to Merlin. “Fuck, that looks weird. You don’t think I need one?”

“I doubt ye will be as hard as ye think,” Merlin says. “Now get up and kiss your Sir.”

“Yes, Master!” Eggsy hops off the bed and into Harry’s open arms. “Never gotta tell me that twice.”

Merlin takes Eggsy’s place on the bed, settling himself towards the foot. His long legs dangle off the edge but he doesn’t care. He needs this to be as easy as possible for Eggsy. “Come here, lad,” Merlin says finally. “I want ye to ride my cock.”

“Again, don’t gotta tell me twice.” Eggsy drags himself away from Harry and crawls up Merlin’s body, planting kisses along the way. He drags his tongue over Merlin’s hip bone, something he knows Merlin loves. Merlin shivers and pulls him up for a kiss. “Love you, Master,” Eggsy murmurs, and Merlin’s entire body seems to convulse at the words. There’s something about the sentiment paired with the title that makes Merlin feel like he’s melting from the inside out. 

Eggsy puts out his hand and Harry pumps lube into it. He slowly strokes Merlin’s cock, getting it nice and wet, eyes never leaving Merlin’s face. Merlin finally stops him with a hand on his wrist, and it’s only then that Eggsy climbs up to straddle Merlin’s waist. They’d stopped using condoms three months before, and Merlin absolutely loves the way Eggsy’s body slowly takes him in, clamping down like the best vise. “That’s my good lad,” Merlin breathes as Eggsy sinks all the way down.

“Fuck, Master, yer so fucking big,” Eggsy gasps. “Love having you inside me.”

“Ye feel incredible,” Merlin murmurs. He splays his large hands over Eggsy’s hips, guiding him up slowly and back down again.

“The two of you LOOK incredible.” Harry sits at the edge of the bed and leans down to kiss his husband as he reaches for Eggsy’s cock and gives it a few strokes. “You know what it does to me, seeing you in a cockring,” Harry mumbles into Merlin’s mouth. 

“Aye…ye like it because ye feel like ye have some control over me.”

“Watching you two make out is so fucking hot,” Eggsy pants as he speeds up a bit and starts to bounce on Merlin’s cock.

Merlin grins and gives Harry a particularly lewd kiss, the kind Harry doesn’t particularly care for but that puts on quite a show. Eggsy whines and Harry releases his cock. They watch Eggsy for a moment, taking in the beautiful body, the strong chest, the flexing thigh muscles, the thick cock swaying in front of them. “Does that feel good, darling boy?” Harry leans over to kiss Eggsy. “Do you like your Master’s prick inside you?”

“Yes,” Eggsy almost sobs. “So big…love the way it fills me.”

“So my sweet boy wants to be filled?” Harry coos. Eggsy whines again and Merlin smiles. Whenever Harry gushes dirty words at him Eggsy gets incredibly turned on. “Would my darling boy like his arse filled even more?”

“Yes…yes, Sir,” Eggsy begs.

“Tell me why we should do that for you?” Harry pinches a nipple, twisting it hard.

“Ah!” Eggsy leans back, one hand on Merlin’s thigh. Merlin reaches up to twist Eggsy’s balls just as Harry’s twisting his nipple. “Because…because I’ve been a good boy?”

“Have ye now?” Merlin asks, grunting as Eggsy swivels his hips a bit. 

“Yes…been a real good boy…cooked and cleaned up and obeyed you. PLEASE, Master?”

Merlin looks up at Harry and nods. Harry goes to stand at the foot of the bed as Merlin grabs Eggsy by the shoulders and gently pulls him forward. He passionately kisses Eggsy before telling him, “Harry’s going to open ye up a bit more, lad. With his fingers, not a toy. I want ye to relax, to focus on me, and on how good it feels. Ye know what to do if it stops feeling good.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut and his head slowly falls onto Merlin’s shoulder as Merlin feels one of Harry’s fingers slowly work its way inside. “Oh, fuck, that’s…yes…”

“Good?” Merlin asks, and Eggsy whimpers against his shoulder. It’s an odd feeling, Harry’s slender finger sliding against his prick. Eggsy raises his hips, and then slides down again, taking both Harry’s finger and Merlin’s cock back inside. It’s so tight, and the idea is so hot that Merlin is very thankful for the cockring. 

“That’s our good boy,” Harry coos, running a hand down Eggsy’s spine. “You feel amazing, Eggsy. Such a good boy, taking us inside of you like this.”

“More,” Eggsy whines, arching his back. Harry meets Merlin’s eyes over Eggsy’s head and Merlin nods. Harry moves just one finger in and out a few times before Merlin hears the pump of the lube bottle and a second finger slides in with the first. Eggsy hisses, throwing his head back. “Jesus fucking Christ, Sir, so big so fucking FULL.”

“Fuck.” Merlin clenches his eyes closed and wills himself not to come. Eggsy has tightened around him, his body automatically trying to push Harry’s fingers out even though he wants them in. “Relax, boy.”

“Trying…so big…Master…” Merlin fists a hand in Eggsy’s hair, giving him something to push back against. 

Harry uses two fingers until the fingers – and Merlin’s cock – are sliding in and out more easily. “Are you ready for me, my boy?” Harry asks finally.

“Yes,” Eggsy almost weeps.

Merlin pulls Eggsy down for a kiss as he hears the pump of the lube again. Harry puts a hand on Eggsy’s arse, spreading him a bit. Eggsy widens his stance and gasps. Merlin feels the head of Harry’s prick pushing along his own, and then he’s slowly breaching Eggsy’s body. “Jesus,” Merlin whispers, watching Eggsy’s face

Eggsy’s eyes close as his mouth opens, pink lips forming a silent O of amazement. “Steady, my love,” Harry whispers, keeping a strong hand at Eggsy’s back. Eggsy whimpers and his head drops down. Merlin slowly rubs two fingers along Eggsy’s bottom lip and he eagerly takes them into his mouth, sucking at them like a baby’s dummy. 

“Fucking hell…oh my GOD he’s so fucking tight,” Harry manages. “Hamish…”

“I know, Harry,” Merlin grunts. He holds still, knowing that if he tries to move with Harry he’ll disturb what they’ve managed to create. Harry slides in and out by tiny increments, Eggsy’s body slowly opening up to accept him. “Are ye all right, lad?”

Eggsy lets Merlin’s fingers fall from his mouth with a lewd slurp. “Yes, Master,” he says in a dazed tone. “Feel good…love you two inside me, using me…”

Eggsy’s dick is soft between their stomachs but it’s pretty much what Merlin expected. Eggsy finally pushes himself up a bit, rocking back to take their cocks with each thrust of Harry’s body. He whimpers as he rocks back, glancing down at Merlin’s hand. “Use your words, pet,” Merlin commands.

“Your fingers, Master…want your fingers in my mouth again. Want you using every hole I have, taking me…wanna serve you wanna be so good for you,” Eggsy babbles. Eggsy’s normally submissive in bed but Merlin’s never heard him talk like this before.

“Such a good boy…that’s right…you belong to us, don’t you, darling boy?” Harry fists a hand in Eggsy’s hair, pulling him back so he can see his face.

“Yes…belong to you…belong to my Master, to my Sir, do whatever you want, just want to please you…fuck me…” Eggsy groans.

Merlin shoves three fingers into Eggsy’s mouth this time, desperately wishing he could shove himself into Eggsy’s arse the same way. His prick is hard as a rock, and each time the head of Harry’s dick slides along his own it makes him want to yell. Sweat drips from Harry’s forehead and Merlin knows his husband is trying desperately not to come, regardless of the cockring. “Would you like your Sir to come inside you, pet?”

“Yes…fuck yes…want both your come inside me, want to fucking drip with it,” Eggsy says almost deliriously. He bites down on Merlin’s fingers and growls a bit.

“You heard our boy, Harry…give him what he wants.”

Harry reaches down and undoes his cockring, tossing it to the side. He clenches down on Eggsy’s hips and Merlin knows there will be marks. “Beautiful boy…” Harry gasps. Merlin watches Harry’s face as he comes, watches the way his hands knead Eggsy’s body. He feels the wetness of Harry’s come around their cocks and it makes him harder than he thought possible. “Do…do you want me to stay inside,” Harry pants. “I might be able to,” he says, even as Merlin feels his cock start to soften.

“Nae, Harry, take care of our boy,” Merlin tells him.

“Noooo,” Eggsy mewls as Harry pulls out.

“Am I nae good enough for ye, now, pet?” Merlin asks.

“Yes, so good, so fucking good, Master,” Eggsy promises.” Harry slowly pulls Eggsy up to kneel over Merlin. Eggsy’s face is flushed and wet with sweat and saliva from sucking Merlin’s fingers. He eagerly turns his head and kisses Harry, a hand winding up into Harry’s hair. Merlin takes hold of Eggsy’s waist, his hands planted on the bruising marks from Harry’s hands, and he starts thrusting up as hard as he can. “Yes…oh fuck yes…Master, fuck me…” Eggsy whines into Harry’s mouth.

Merlin fumbles with the cockring, sending it across the room. “Yes…that’s it, my sweet little slag…perfect little arse, dripping with your Sir’s come…going to fill you up with my seed, fucking fill you until you’re dripping…” Merlin snarls, barely knowing what he’s saying. His fingers clench down and Eggsy cries out as Merlin comes. Harry pulls Eggsy into a kiss, drinking every sound that falls from his lips. “Yes…yes…” Merlin hisses, his body twitching as he cock fills Eggsy. “Perfect boy,” he whispers, reaching up to gently touch Eggsy’s face. Eggsy can only whimper, burying his face in Harry’s neck.

“Here we go, sweetheart.” Harry helps Eggsy move off Merlin’s body to lay on his stomach on the bed. 

Once Merlin can feel his legs again he goes to the en suite and wets a flannel with warm water. He returns to the bed, where Harry is now lying next to Eggsy and running a hand through his sweaty hair. “Spread your legs a bit, lad.” Eggsy does as he’s told, bending his knees so Merlin can get to his arse. His hole is puffy and red, well-used, and white pearls of come drip from the gaping space. “Fucking hell,” Merlin mutters, his spent cock twitching at the sight. “Ye are beautiful.” He gently wipes Eggsy clean and then pats him dry with one of the towels. “Turn over. That’s right, Sir will help ye.”

Eggsy slowly rolls over into Harry’s arms. “Drink some water, darling.” Harry reaches for the glass and lifts Eggsy up a bit so he can drink. “That’s a good boy.”

“Sir,” Eggsy manages weakly, looking around in a daze.

Merlin slowly climbs between Eggsy’s legs and takes Eggsy’s half-hard cock in his hand. Eggsy trembles and Merlin very slowly and gently begins to suck him. It doesn’t take long; Eggsy hardens against Merlin’s tongue and comes without a sound. Merlin licks him clean and then gently kisses the tip of his cock. He then climbs up the bed to cuddle Eggsy on the other side. “When ye are ready to speak, lad, we need to know that ye are all right. When you’re ready.”

Harry strokes Eggsy’s hair and occasionally kisses his cheek. Merlin puts an arm over Eggsy’s waist, cuddling him close and running a thumb over Eggsy’s hipbone. “I’m fine,” Eggsy croaks. Harry brings him the water again. “I’m fine,” he repeats once he’s had a drink. “Bloody hell, that was fucking amazing.” Eggsy’s eyes don’t look as wild, and he’s able to focus on Merlin’s face. “Couldn’t ever do that with anyone else, don’t trust anyone else.”

“We are honored by your trust, Eggsy,” Merlin says sincerely, running a finger over Eggsy’s lips before kissing him. “I have never wanted to do it with anyone before ye came along.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Harry kisses him as well. “I love you, darling boy.”

“Love you, too,” Eggsy says drowsily. He cuddles close to Harry, pulling Merlin’s arm around him like a blanket.

Merlin meets Harry’s gaze and blushes a bit. Harry simply grins and closes his eyes, leaning his head against Eggsy’s. Merlin watches his two men slowly drift off to sleep before finally nodding off as well.


End file.
